Birds Of A Feather (canção)
"Birds Of A Feather" (em português, "Farinha do Mesmo Saco") é a décima quinta e última faixa do álbum "Sirens". O uso exagerado de auto-tune nesta canção deixou a voz de Lana distorcida, deixando-a diferente do resto do álbum. Significado da canção A canção fala sobre amor à primeira vista e na insistência de Lana dizendo que esse amor pode ser correspondido, de qualquer maneira. Letra Original Met you in front of the diner and you had blue hair You were so nice You were ? but you were all there You were alright So many people say you have it together But i think you’re a nice guy And i think we could be birds of a feather Met you in front of the diner and you were so sweet Made my heart beat Oh my, my, my, my, my, my I met you with your mother and she had green shoes She was so cool It was fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine So many people say you have it together But i think you’re a nice guy And i think we could be birds of a feather Oh feather, oh, birds You were sorting pictures and you gave me one Of a nun who was playing the drums She was crazy her name was katie I think you’re so fun So many people say you have it together But i think you’re a nice guy And i think we could be birds of a feather You don’t think i’m that strange, you’re so weird That’s cause you’re so queer But who’s not these days You wear purple socks and you still like purple haze So many people say you have it together But they don’t see you crying in the shower Bet i can make you better Cause you make me better Now you make me better, Yeah you make me better Tradução Encontrei-o na frente da lanchonete e você tinha o cabelo azul Você era tão legal Você estava finalmente, mas estavam todos lá Você estava bem Muitas pessoas dizem que você é assim em grupo Mas eu acho que você é um cara legal E eu acho que poderíamos ser farinha do mesmo saco Encontrei-o na frente da lanchonete e você estava tão adorável Fez meu coração bater Oh meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu Eu encontrei você com sua mãe e ela tinha sapatos verdes Ela foi tão legal Foi bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom Muitas pessoas dizem que você é assim em grupo Mas eu acho que você é um cara legal E eu acho que poderíamos ser farinha do mesmo saco Oh farinha, oh, mesmo saco Você estava separando fotos e você me deu uma De uma freira que estava tocando bateria Ela era louca seu nome era Katie Eu acho que você tão divertido Muitas pessoas dizem que você é assim em grupo Mas eu acho que você é um cara legal E eu acho que poderíamos ser farinha do mesmo saco Você não acha que eu sou tão estranha, você é tão estranho Isso é porque você é tão esquisito Mas quem não é nos dias de hoje Você usa meias roxas e você ainda gosta de Purple Haze Muitas pessoas dizem que você é assim em grupo Mas eles não veem você chorar no chuveiro Aposto que você pode fazer melhor Porque você me faz melhor Agora você me faz melhor, Sim, você me faz melhor Categoria:Sirens Categoria:Canções